Kingdom of Arathor Restored
PLACEHOLDER FOR TIME BEING History Arathor The city of Stromgarde was founded by the Arathi tribe of humans in the Arathi Highlands during the Troll Wars. Originally named Strom, the city became the capital of the great Arathorian Empire. Following the peak of the empire's power, many of its citizens left to found other cities, including Dalaran, Alterac, Lordaeron, and Stormwind. Many of these newer cities began to attract settlers at an astonishing rate, and it was only a matter of years before the once-powerful Arathi Empire was splintered into seven independant states following a great civil war. At the end of the war, Strom was no longer the center of the human lands, and it was during this time that the leaders of the remaining Arathorian Legion changed the city's name to Stromgarde. Second and Third Wars .]]By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde was a harbor city that controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island-fortress of Tol Barad. Though not the largest, it was one of humanity's most militarily powerful kingdoms. Led by Thoras Trollbane, it was also a close and loyal ally of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and their mutual friendship would facilitate the nation's quick entry into the Alliance of Lordaeron just before the Second War. Following the start of the Second War, Stromgarde sent half of its standing army to join the main Alliance forces, the rest of its army left to defend the highlands from invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan. After the end of the war, Stromgarde left the Alliance upset at King Terenas' decision to not execute the captured orcs. During the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the Scourge from ravaging through its lands, and sent a detachment of troops, the Stromgarde Brigade to accompany Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the human expedition across the sea to Kalimdor. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Thoras Trollbane was assassinated under mysterious circumstances, and Stromgarde came under siege by both the forces of the Syndicate and the Boulderfist Ogres. Outnumbered and isolated, the city of Stromgarde fell the the invading forces. Regency Period After Thoras' death, his son, the Prince Galen Trollbane, became the leader of the remains of Stromgarde, and actually managed to retake a large portion of the city until his own demise at the hands of the Horde. The remaining forces of Stromgarde form the League of Arathor, which fights to free the rest of the Arathi Highland, in the Arathi Basin, and its many resources, from the hands of the Forsaken and the Horde forces from the former internment camp now Horde base, of Hammerfall. With the Prince in such a state of deep and unshakeable grief for his father and his people, the decision is made by his closest advisors to appoint a loyal servant to the role of regent. The Kingdom surrenders its traditional hold on Stromgarde as the personal holding of the ruler and creates the Duchy of Stromgarde, appointing Count Tritus to the ducal title as well as to the regency. The Regency of Duke Tritus Under the regency of Duke Tritus, the city of Stromgarde is reclaimed in a months-long battle with the lurking Syndicate, Ogres and Trolls within the walls. Due to their own lack of cooperation and infighting, the otherwise defensible capital is left largely open to assault, but rooting them out from the ruins takes many months and lives. A request is sent to Honour Hold for Lord Danath to return to his homeland, but he declines, choosing instead to remain and aid the Alliance forces in adapting to the harsh world of Outland. With the aid of survivors from Lordaeron and soldiers from the remainder of the Alliance, Stromgarde is soon retaken and work begins on repairing the damage. The once populous city has been reduced to a population of just over one thousand once the dust clears, including the remnants of the once proud Fourth Legion and the surviving civilians who chose to remain rather than fleeing to the central Highlands or south to Stormwind. The early rule of Duke Tritus is, however, able to turn around the steady downwards spiral of the city. With every day, the city grows and the farms surrounding it flourish. Nearly all present agree that his presence has restored life and peace to the once-great city. Within the year, the population has doubled and sorties are made against the bandits, ogres, and trolls infesting the rest of the Highlands. For the next several years, this course continues, but the rule of Duke Tritus ceases to be admirable and instead spirals into military blunders, over-extension, and corruption. Following the influx of 'refugees' from the hitherto unheard of 'Kingdom of Misthalin' (a land that no map shows and which has not since been discovered), tension reaches a boiling point. During the heresy trial of one Everen Corelas, Duke Tritus is assassinated. Corelas, outraged at what he perceives to be a miscarriage of justice, produces a handgun and shoots the Duke in the head. He himself is then badly injured, and flees the capital to hide the South. The refugees are exiled. The Regency of Duke Coberan With the Duke Tritus slain without a child, the title passes to his cousin, Coberan. Though initially inheriting a stable and healthy duchy and regency, Duke Coberan is soon put to the test as the world is shaken by the Great Cataclysm of 622. Amidst the chaos of the Cataclysm, Forsaken agents slip past the walls, murder Prince Galen Trollbane, and seize his corpse. The first major act of Duke Coberan is to declare Lord Danath Dungalion the King in Absentia, after which he proceeds to rule in a fashion similar to his predecessor, typified by extreme over-reach that culminates in the attempted conquest of Alterac. Though initially succesful, the conquest is declared a failure as hundreds of men die to the guerrillas of the Syndicate and the Forsaken interference in the Hillsbrad region. The survivors withdraw, and Duke Coberan turns his attention inwards for a time. A period of relative stability follows, despite the constant probing of the frontier by Forsaken agents and the Horde forces of Hammerfall. The population of Stromgarde proper swells to over seven thousand, and large swathes of the Highlands are secured from the depredations of bandits and ogres. Numerous attempts are made to expand the Kingdom, though all fail and internal strife quickly follows. Duke Coberan's reign comes to an end when he is arrested for ordering the murder of a pregnant woman while in Stormwind. He escapes immediate prosecution, flees to the marshes of the Wetlands, and there commits suicide. He leaves no legitimate offspring. The Regency of Duke Saervan Lord Saervan, a loyal vassal, takes the role of Duke. His reign is typical for the Duchy, beginning on a positive note (including some social reforms) and quickly spiralling into chaos and tyranny. The initial era of his reign is marked by a new offensive against the Dragonmaw Orcs, who had taken advantage of Duke Coberan's military ineptitude to advance on the Thandol Span, and who threaten to cut off the North from reinforcements and aid from the strong Ironforge Dwarves. The struggle is long, but ultimately victorious after a weeks-long defence of the Span breaks the back of the Dragonmaw force and proves conclusively that the shieldwall remains a viable tactic against the undisciplined bulk of the Horde's forces. In a second triumph, Thoradin's Wall is retaken in a daring offensive that drives the Forsaken's forces - commanded by the fallen Prince Galen himself - back across the border into Occupied Hillsbrad. Rumour abounds that Prince Galen deliberately sabotaged the Forsaken defence, but reports from the men involved disagree. The remnants of the Ninth Legion return to their garrison. Matters quickly detoriate as Duke Saervan names himself King of Arathor and attempts to seize the lands and title of Duchess Hellissa Brisby of Ravenshadow. Diplomatic solutions fail, and the drums of war sound once again. The Civil War The forces align swiftly. Standing against the Mad Duke is the Duchess of Ravenshadow and her household guard, House Ouestrelin, men of House Andro and House Twinblades, the dwarves of the Iron-Thane Kazrador Anvilfist, the fyrdsmen of Thane Everen Corelas (by this time having been pardoned), and the Brotherhood of the Flame. Standing with the Duke are his own forces - the duchy being one of the largest in the Highlands - and those of his sworn servants among the House of Williams, the House of the Lionblooded, and the minor nobility. After a short and unceasingly bloody war, the capital falls and Duke Saervan is taken captive, and shortly thereafter hanged despite the protests of certain vocal factions. Restoration of Civil Authority The Palatine Crisis and Its Resolution Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Empire of Arathor